


Accident

by NinjaKirkki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, They all love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKirkki/pseuds/NinjaKirkki
Summary: Toriel, Sans and Grillby had decided to have a small trip together to new york for a week. The night life there is fun and all and people are friendly, or most of them at least.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by a dream I had long time ago, besides this world needs more content of these three anyway

Sans and Toriel were walking back to their hotel from the stand-up comedy show they had been to. Both laughing and talking about it.

"remind me to drag Grillby with us to the next one, he missed out big time" Sans smiled and swinged Toriel's hand he was holding lightly.

"I'm sure he will want to join us without forcing him to after we tell him how much fun it was" Toriel smiled and squeezed the skeleton's hand softly. 

Sans agreed with that. Grillby did like jokes and if he hadn't insisted on going to see the nearby bars and night clubs tonight himself, he would have gone with them to the show.

The walk to the hotel wasn't long and soon enough the two monsters got there. They took some drinks from the hotel's fridge they had bought earlier and sat down on the couch to relax. Sans turned the tv on to see if there was anyhting interesting on.

As some time passed, Sans looked at the clock from his phone and then at the door "I hope grillbs is alright, it's getting really late" he said a bit worried.

Toriel warped her arm around the smaller monster and stroked his arm "I'm sure he is fine, perhaps he found his young self again and is having the time of his life" she smiled and kissed the skeleton's skull, this earned her a small chuckle "yeah, maybe you're right"

-

Grillby was having fun on exploring the bars of New york. He met some very nice bartenders and some that weren't so fond of him, but it was understandable. The music was very loud but that he had already expected. 

Grillby was let to show off his own bartender skills at one bar after the guy working there heard he was skilled. He might have wanted secretly to have someone help him behind the counter as well when the rush hour started. Grillby didn't really mind since he enjoyed seeing the customers faces when he handed them their drinks and happily answered some questions about himself, that was if the people heard him under all the music.

As the night started to get late, Grillby decided to visit one last bar before heading back to the hotel, Sans and Toriel would most likely be back by that time at least, if they weren't already.

The bar seemed really nice, it was quieter than the ones before which was nice but there was something about the atmosphere that didn't feel quite right. As he made his way over to the bartender he knew why he was feeling a bit off. He was getting some not too nice looking stares.

He decided to not let it bother him, the bartender seemed nice enough and the bar wasn't totally empty either so he didn't feel treathened enough to leave once he had just arrived. 

most of the humans there were drunk so what was the worse that could happen anyway?

-

Toriel and Sans had found an interesting movie to watch and were cuddling on the couch. It was way past over mighnight as the door opened and closed to the hotel room. Toriel and Sans almost didn't hear it over the movie.

"had a nice night babe?" Sans asked and as he didn't get answer he turned a bit around to look at the fire elemental that had just gotten inside "Grillbs?"

Toriel turned her gaze away from the tv as well to see if something was wrong. Both her and Sans saw Grillby standing over by the door holding his arm lightly, his flames dimmer than usually and with couple colorful spots.

Sans immediately jumped off from the couch and rushed over Grillby. "hey did something happen? did someone attack you?" he asked very worriedly and reached to touch Grillby's face. The elemental flintched at that lightly but didn't speak.

Toriel also got up from the couch after turning the tv off and walked over to Grillby. She gently took his face into her palms and examined it. Sans stepped aside to let Toriel do that while taking a hold of Grillby's hand himself and sqeezing it.

"dear, you have lost quite an amount of hp, what happened" now Toriel also was worried and patiently waited for some answers.

"....I shouldn't have... I.... the..." Grillby had seemed pretty calm but it was clear speaking was making it crack. 

"shhh it's alright, you can tell what happened once you feel up to it, now you really need to rest, c'mon bedtime for you" Toriel soothed Grillby and then picked this up to her arms carefully. 

"Sans would you be a sweetheart and get the oil from the bathroom alongside with the medicine I brought with me" She asked and Sans showed him thumbs up "of course Tori"

With a smile Toriel carried Grillby to the bedroom and lowered him down on the bed. While waiting Sans to get back she used her own fire magic to ease Grillby's pain and heal him a bit as well.

"Fire's meal coming right up!" Sans smiled as he got to the bedroom with two bottles and some pills.

Grillby nodded as a thank you and stared to drink the gasoline while Toriel took the oil and rubbed it into the elemental's flames.

Sans sat next to Grillby and gently rubbed his back as this drank and took the pills as well. It seemed to help since the other was starting to look a bit better at least.

"so, decided to try a new hair dye huh? Gotta say you have a wild taste hot stuff" Sans humoured his boyfriend who chuckled a bit

".... If I would actually color my flames... I would do much better job at it.... " Grillby smiled lightly.

Toriel and Sans decided to tell Grillby about their stand-up show to make him feel better. It worked.

Sans got an idea at one point and smirked to himself as he stealthily took one of the pillows and then smacked Toriel to back of her head.

Toriel gasped and Grillby let out some smirks in surprise.

"oh you sneaky little skeleton" Toriel grinned and took a pillow of her own to smack Sans right back but Sans dodged and Toriel instead hit Grillby who yelped and fell on his back on to the bed.

That's how a pillow fight between three monsters was born.

-

Eventually all three cuddled on to the bed. Grillby being in between.

"would you feel up to tell us what happened dear? Of course we can just sleep as well it's alright" Toriel asked softly while gently playing with Grillby's flames.

"....it wasn't nothing serious honestly... Just an accident... "

Grillby proceeded to tell that after he had entered the last bar and took a drink, one of the customers went haywire who knows why.

The bartender had tried to calm him down and offer him a glass of water since the man was clearly drunk. However the man had instead threw the class of water at Grillby who hadn't been able to dodge it and got hit straight to the right side of his face.

This had created a chain reaction and couple other drunk customers had thrown their drinks at Grillby, they had been alcohol so Grillby was unaffected by them other than having couple weirdly colored spots on his flame.

After that the security guard got the trouble makers out while the bartender made sure Grillby was okey and helped him out of the bar and made sure he was alright.

"didn't sound like an accident to me but glad you okey" Sans said and held Grillby a bit closer, giving him a kiss as well.

"how about next time we all go together, just to make sure nothing like this happens again" Toriel said and kisses Grillby's cheek. The fire elemental nodded. "... Yeah... Besides it would be more fun with you two as well..."

Sans and Toriel agreed with that and soon enough after showering Grillby with kisses and love they all fell into a peaceful sleep together.

They decided to visit the night clubs again tomorrow, together this time.


End file.
